Dreams do Come True
by Gemonie03
Summary: Haruhi is late for Host Club again but what is waiting for her when she gets there is something she never expected. Haruhi x Honey pairing request fic for Wackydog.


Haruhi was late, again. She sprinted through the halls of Ouran High School, dodging other students and trying to apologize to anyone she accidently bumped. She just hoped that Tamaki hadn't done anything too extravagant to the music room and that Kyoya wouldn't add on to her already ridiculous debt. She was almost there, she could see the door, and then she heard it. Sobbing, loud and heaving sobs of someone in desperate need of a friend.

She stopped cold. The door to the music room was ajar. The crying was definitely coming from within. Did someone upset one of the princesses? Tamaki surely wouldn't have let that happen and yet that crying was definitely of someone unhappy, not like the tears of joy that normally could be heard emanating from the room. Haruhi steadied herself and willed herself into the normally over joyful music room. The sight she found was less than comforting.

The normally tidy pink room was in shambles. Chairs and tables were tossed haphazardly about and smashed cakes littered the floor. She took one step in only to feel something soft under her foot. She looked down to find Usa-chan. Quickly she stepped back, fearing the wrath of Honey, only to bend down and pick up the rabbit a moment later. Something was off. Where was Honey if Usa-chan was there?

Haruhi jumped as another sob, louder and closer this time, filled her ears. She scanned the room before noticing that the only piece of furniture that wasn't disturbed was the love seat that Honey took his naps on. She hesitantly approached the curtained-off alcove and slowly slid back the thick velvet drape. The occupant of said hiding spot instantly leapt into her unexpecting arms.

"Haru-chan!" Honey whimpered as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"H-Honey-sempi?" Haruhi barely choked out as her behind made contact with the hard, unforgiving floor. "What happened to this place?"

"T-Tama-chan and K-Kyo-chan were fighting and they were so angry!" Honey sniffled. "Kyo-chan threw Tama-chan's teddy bear and then Tama-chan said some mean things and then they both started yelling and throwing things and then Takashi tried to stop them but they were so angry! I was scared because families don't fight like that. Families talk things out! So, I tried to offer them cake but they just threw it on the ground and then Kyo-chan said," Honey almost couldn't go on. His eyes watered and he sniffled before continuing. "He said that I needed to grow up and stop being so annoying. I'm not annoying, am I Haru-chan?" He looked up at her with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think you're annoying, Honey-sempi," far from it in her eyes.

"You, you don't?" he sniffled again.

"Nope, not at all, I think you're…" she trailed off. What did she think of him? He was adorable, that was for sure. Those big brown eyes and hair that matched his name along with his short stature ensured that, but there was something else about him too. Something that had always drawn her to him. He had an air of danger around him that she just couldn't put her finger on, as if he secretly wasn't as innocent as he seemed. She'd noticed it first when he saved her and Mori-sempi from the Black Onion Squad at the water park. He was so focused and fast and full of life when he beat the shit out of those police men. It was thrilling.

"Haru-chan?" he pulled her back to reality. "You think I'm what?"

She couldn't tell him. Her cheeks flushed pink and she giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her head with the hand that wasn't full of pink rabbit.

"I knew it!" he nearly screamed.

She nearly died. How did he know?

"I am annoying!" he burst into tears and started to crawl away from her.

In an instant she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her, gripping him tightly against her chest as if he were the most precious thing in her life.

"You're not annoying," she swallowed hard. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't, could she? "I think Kyoya-sempi was just angry and spoke without thinking," she sifted uneasily as Honey looked up at her with inquisitive eyes.

"But that's not what you were going to say," his voice seemed to be slightly lower than normal, not husky but it definitely didn't have its normal overly youthful lit to it.

Haruhi swallowed hard.

"It's not?" she knew she sounded like a frightened idiot but, well, maybe that wasn't far from what she was.

"No, you were going to tell me what_ you_ thought of me," he shifted so that he was no longer sitting in her lap and was instead straddling her thighs with his small hands lightly gripping her lapels. "Maybe I should show you how _I _feel."

"What?" she could barely gasp it out before his lips met hers in a forceful manner.

A wave of shock and confusion washed over her, but when Honey pulled back she realized that she had wasted the perfect moment.

"S-Sempi?" Her voice felt small.

"So it's not me, is it?" His face fell a little, lips pursed into a contemplative line and brow scrunched together.

"Not you?"

"The one you want to be with," he paused as he looked at her quizzically, "I was certain it was me."

All she could do was blink stupidly at him. With a sigh he moved to get off of her. She panicked. He stood and turned to walk away. Her hand shot out and grabbed one of his. He turned to look at her, wide eyed. Her own eyes were curtained by her hair as she stared at the floor.

"It, it is you, Honey-sempi," she could feel her face heat. "It's always been you,"

She looked up at him; face red, eyes wide, only to meet his grim.

"Haru-chan!" He laughed and giggled with joy as he leapt into her arms and wrapped his own around her neck.

She could barely smile before his lips were on hers again. She hesitantly kissed him back, feeling her way as she went. He slipped a hand through her hair and pulled her flush against him. She had no idea what to do with her own hands.

It wasn't as though she'd ever been in a position like this before. In fact, she had avoided positions like this avidly with purpose. Yes, she was oblivious to the more subtle advances of her friends but the more obvious ones she managed to avoid through acting dumb. This situation wasn't one she could play dumb to get out of. This situation was warming her more than a hundred blankets and a katatsu ever could. This situation was making her stomach tighten and tingle with pleasure. She didn't want to get out of this one.

"Haru-chan," Honey sighed as he pulled away from her, "you don't know how long I've wanted to do this, how much I've wanted to touch you, how much I've wanted to have all of you all for my own," he kissed a trail down her jaw and neck, stopping at the collar of her dress shirt only to lick beneath it.

She shuttered. She had thought about it too. She had spent many nights staring at her ceiling wondering what it would be like to have his petite hands on her body, running over her collar and breasts before trailing down her stomach. She had wondered what that judo and karate hardened body would feel like pressed so close against her, both naked and warm. It was her favorite fantasy though she had never thought it would come to fruition.

"Haru-chan?"

His voice snapped her back to reality. While she was busy enjoying the feeling of his warm, wet mouth on her skin he had taken the liberty of removing her tie and undoing the first few buttons of her shirt. She wasn't sure how she didn't notice.

"Tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable," he breathed against her collar bone, drawing her eyes closed.

He slipped her suit jacket off and then finished the buttons on her white shirt. Her nipples stood erect beneath her white satin camisole. He ran his sensual tongue over one clothed bud and then the other. A surprised gasp escaped her before a moan rumbled from her chest. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful.

Haruhi abruptly pushed him away. At first he looked at her in surprise before she stood and pulled the now wet satin from her skin and tossed it onto the growing pile of her clothes. She wanted to live the dream that haunted her sleep, to have his skin against hers. Without a word she pulled him to his feet and quickly divested him of his own jacket, shirt and tie before shoving him onto the love seat. She then straddled him before pressing her chest and lips to his own.

From this position she could clearly feel the quickly growing bulge in the older boy's pants. She shifted and was rewarded with a groan. She quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?" she gasped.

"No, again," he groaned.

She stared at him for a moment. He didn't look like the Honey-sempi she normally knew. He looked delicious with his hair ruffled and eyes half lidded with lust. His lips were red and kiss swollen and his taught, muscular chest glistened with a thin sheen of sweat.

"H-Haru-chan?"

She tentatively rocked against him. He clumped back into the love seat with a sigh. She rocked again, a little more forceful, drawing another moan from the blond. In an instant he had his hands on her hips, grinding himself against her as he took her lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. He never stopped their movement as he broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. A moan escaped her as he took an erect, rosey bud into his mouth and sucked and nibbled on the treat.

It wasn't long before the teens were a writhing, moaning mess and just as Haruhi felt she couldn't take it any more Honey stopped the movement and flipped them so that she lay on her back with him above her. He kissed down her stomach before quickly unbuttoning her dress pants and nearly tearing them from her legs. Her panties were carefully removed and then his decent began again. Just as he got to her mound she closed her knees, not tight enough to hurt him but enough to show her hesitation.

"We can stop," he purred as he nuzzled against her milky, white thigh, "but I would love to keep going. I have a theory that you taste like cake."

"I-I've never," her face flushed red again, "I don't want to… finish that way."

"Haru-chan," his face returned to its normal, innocent nature as he continued, "are you sure? How were you thinking then?"

Her blush crept down her face and neck to her chest as she flooded with embarrassment just thinking about what she wanted.

"I want," she had to swallow and avert her gaze, "I want you to take me."

"A-are you sure, Haruchan?" one small hand caressed her cheek.

She couldn't say anything. All she could do was nod.

"You can't go back to being a virgin, you know?"

She nodded again.

A determined look came over his face as he stood. She sat up to watch as what she could only ever imagine was finally revealed to her. He toed out of his shoes and then slowly slid his school pants down revealing a pair of pink bunny boxers. They exchanged a smile at the sight of those before he hooked his thumbs under the waist band and pulled them down and off to be added to the pile.

He sat on the edge of the loveseat and allowed her to do a little exploration. He seemed a good size to her, he fit in her hand and was the perfect length to stroke and massage. She slowly smeared a bead of precum over the head causing him to moan and bite his lip. After a moment he stilled her hand and crawled back between her legs to take her mouth with his.

He slowly lined himself up with her. They made eye contact before he pushed in enough to meet the resistance of her innocence.

"This is going to hurt."

"Do it," she swallowed.

He nodded before thrusting firmly into her. She gasped in pain and tightened her whole body around him. Honey gently kissed her neck, willing himself to keep still, while whispering reassurances to her. She shifted her hips, testing their connection, before releasing her death grip on him.

He started a slow rhythm, trying to keep himself in check.

She couldn't breathe. The pleasure that was building within her was far greater than anything she had felt before. As soon as his hand slid between them and made contact with her clit, she was done. The tightening in her stomach suddenly spread throughout her body and then released, spreading white hot pleasure shooting through her very being. She threw her head back in a silent scream, allowing him access to nibble and mark the pale, soft skin of her neck.

Honey knew his limit, and he knew that he was at it when her walls began to clamp down around him. He quickly pulled out and finished himself on her stomach with a cry of ecstasy signaling his own pleasure's peak, before collapsing on her with a sigh.

They lay there for a long moment, both panting, tired and content before she began to slowly stroke his hair. With each pass of her fingers through the blonde silk she felt more content, happier than she ever had been before, knowing that she had finally gotten what she had dreamed of.


End file.
